Notable Bluenote
Escorts Sail On A grand and exotic gold plated galleon ship could be seen speeding along the tides, as a loud obnoxious voice could be heard whining and complaining about various things. "How long will it take to arrive to this Island, we been traveling forever now". Complained the voice before turning towards the nearest person who was a young man dressed in full Marine attire. "You there Peseant, I Saint Willard Command you to make this ship move faster". Ordered now newly recalled Saint Willard before he once again began his complaints and ordering. As Saint Willard continued to terrorize the ships passangers with his annoying and childish voice one of the Marines approached the helm of the galleon where a man could be seen sitting looking out towards the sea with a bored look on his face. "Captain Kokken Sir, Saint Willard would like to know how long till our arrival to Bluenote Island." States the young Marine as he saluted and patiently await the captains answer. Without turning around Kokken simple let out a sigh already knowing this moment was going to happen sooner or later gaveling experienced it hundreds of times during his long life. "We'll be there in about an hour please inform Saint Willard to be a bit more patient as it was he who wanted to travel to the West Blue from the Grandline in the first place". Mumbled out Myōbu as he returned his attention fully back to the sea before wondering when his life became so dull as to babysit spoiled men such as Saint Willard. "I'd hope that that Saint Willard understands that if he wants to invent or pay for a way to make this ship go faster he should enjoy the ride and the sea." Valentine spoke in a monotone voice from his own chair, staring down the marine who promptly fled the scene in terror. "I was almost certain that nobles were supposed to be CP0's problem, don't know why they need to rope three of us into it." Valentine sighed, looking to Myōbu and then over to Naosaki Jun, a commodore that resided on the ship with them as well. "It's irksome that my wonderful day of relaxation is ruined by this escort mission." Naosaki Jun took a sip of her coffee and beamed at her superior, Carter. "Sir, Nobles ARE Cipher Pol's problem. So, stay certain." She smiled, sitting with her legs crossed. "I was up to hunt some pests, but, it seems we'll stay alongside Saint Willard all day." Then, Jun looked towards Myobu. "Sir Kokken, what's this with going for Bluenote, though? This dude must've got some pirate sickness to go there... Figured he'd go back to Mariejois..." Suddenly, Jun jumped in her seat and turned to Carter. "Though, Sir Valentine, aren't you supposed to attend that second part of the meeting? What'll it be about, anyway?" She tilted her head, looking at him with her strange irises. She couldn't remember all of it, but the little she knew, she was a quarter Mink and a three-quarter human. "I thought the reunion would've broke into a fight." Jun said with a simple tone. "Using the Guta Guta no Mi would've been fun, though!" Finally turning his eyes away from the Sea Myōbu, turned his attention to both Valentine and Jun looking them over with eyes full of wisdom and tranquility even thou his visage doesn’t show them. "There is no need to call me Sir nor Kokken My Dear we're all members of the same family after all, feel free to call my Myōbu, and to answer your question Bluenote is the central Island in a chain of archipelago that make up a small region that is well known as a sort of Paradise for World Nobles." Answered Myōbu with a gentle smile before turning towards Valentine. "I'm sorry if this trip interrupted your meeting Val forgive this old soul for just wanting to see a old friend once again" joked Myōbu before looking towards Jun "However I heard such wonderful new about you Miss Jun along with Vice Admiral Kanto from my old friend Bambina and of course he still wouldn't shut up about you Val even after all these years, so I felt it be best if I brought you two, so I personally selected you two along with Kanto to tag along however it seems he had other duties to attend to sadly." Spoke Myōbu while slightly bowing in an apology to both Jun and Valentine. Valentine smiled at the older man, he'd known him since he was quite young. He'd been a captain then too, Valentine sometimes referred to him as the eternal captain. He was also a friend of Bambina's. Valentine had even trained in haki under Myōbu for a little. Valentine has nothing but respect for his old friend, so hearing about his special request brought a smile to his face. "Gah now I feel a little bad about being angry, damn old man." Valentine laughed as he smiled at Myōbu and pulled out a bottle of wine and three glasses. "Here's to getting this world noble out of our hair." He laughed as he tossed a glass to each of them before passing around the bottle of red wine. He wasn't pleased to be on the mission, but knowing the reason he was there made it pretty hard to be angry. "For the old man." He thought. He then turned to the bright eyed commodore, a girl who was once his student, and shrugged. "I'm assuming it'll be about appointing another Admiral or some more Vice or Rear Admirals. Kurama is probably going to argue with Fuyuki about something, devil knows what." He sighed. Jun wore an expression close to a poker face as Myobu talked to her. "I ought to just call you Kokken, then." She felt strange, not many Marines thought of the squads as families or anything of the kind. Jun almost purred at the sensation and put her tongue out, shaking her head almost instantly afterwards. "About me? I didn't know I was spoken about, that's clean!" She clapped her hands for some seconds. "Well, Sir Carter sure deserves the reputation, sooo-" "Oh, personally, huh." Jun tapped a finger against her chin. "That's clean! I'll be sure to stay up to the views of the Eternal Captain, nyagugugugu!" She cupped the glass given by Carter with both her hands and used a rock arm to fill it. She would make sure to not leave any dirt in her Marine clothes. Jun turned to Carter, feeling the man's determination through her own Haki. "New positions, I see... If I had enough voice, I'd humbly throw in a vote for Sir Carter and Sir Ernest." She smiled. "Back to the topic at hand... Bluenote Island, is it okay for us to step in? I mean, knowing how there may be Pirates... the dirtiness..." Jun shuddered. Glancing to the sky for a split second before returning his attention back to Jun Myōbu Neely smiled kindly at her having forgot that not many outside the top know of Bluenote. "Forgive me for my forgetfulness my dear, With my old age I tend to forget that not a lot of people know about certain things anymore". Spoke Myōbu in a joking manner. "Bluenote Island is a top secret location that currently aside from myself only the Gorosei, Fleet Admiral and Admirals know even exists that is due to it being the central hub for all World Nobles to meet and discuss whatever they want." Said Myōbu before his face took on a serious look and the air around him became so tense and thick that the seagulls and sea creatures nearby quickly scampered away in fight. "It is also a place where the worst of Humanity is ever present" spat Myōbu before shaking himself away from the negatives thoughts and retiring back to his calm and Grandfatherly demeanor. "Ah forgive me this place always rubed me the wrong way but enough about that to answer your question, Pirates won’t be an issue for us there however if they showed somehow find it well then I guess it’s a good thing I brought along you isn’t it ?" Spoke Myōbu as he gently pats Jun’s head like a grandfather would to their grandchild before picking up the glass of wine he placed aside earlier and taking a drink from it. Category:Role-Plays